The invention relates to communication device and more particularly to the communication device which is capable to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001-0035829 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “An improved universal remote control unit (URC) for home entertainment units. The URC has the typical remote controller module for controlling appliances such as TV, stereo, VCR or DVD. Additionally, the URC has a built-in digital recorder module for recording the consumer's voice, or any audio messages from the appliances. The digital recorder module can be implemented with a microphone, a voice recorder chip and a speaker, all integrated with the URC unit. The digital recorder module can even use the battery that is typically used by the URC. The URC alternatively can be implemented with a memory and display screen, coupled to the number keys. Such arrangement allows the telephone information to be punched in, using the numeric keys on the URC, stored in the memory for display.” However, this prior art does not disclose the wireless mobile phone which includes the 1st controller and the 2nd controller, wherein the 1st controller displays the audiovisual replaying device controller on the display, and the 2nd controller configures the wireless mobile phone to voice communication mode, and/or audiovisual replaying device controlling mode.
For the avoidance of doubt, the number of the prior arts introduced herein (and/or in IDS) may be of a large one, however, applicant has no intent to hide the more relevant prior art(s) in the less relevant ones.